


Gossip Guys

by Angerama



Series: Noctis and Prompto in Insomnia [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladio can't help but dig for details, Ignis is a giant gossip, M/M, Noctis had zero hope of keeping his boyfriend a secret once Ignis found out, They are the sole reason rumors get spread around the citadel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angerama/pseuds/Angerama
Summary: Despite being Noctis' most trusted (and feared) advisor, Ignis is utterly incapable of keeping secrets, especially from Gladio and especially when the secret is too big to bear alone. That's where Gladio comes in. Noctis and Prompto's secret was out the moment Ignis found out about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez, I found this floating around in a word document last night and I just had to share it. Enjoy my headcanon where Ignis and Gladio are giant gossips.

Ignis was late. He strode purposefully towards the half open door of the training room. Gladio would already be there, pacing restlessly and waiting for his partner to arrive for their regular spar. Ignis had other things on his mind however. Namely the vision of Noctis, his _prince,_ down on his knees in front of Prompto, of all people. Ignis had met Prompto, personally vouched for the boy in front of the king just last week. This was how he was repaid, with a flimsily constructed lie just so Noctis could give his boyfriend (he had _better_ be his boyfriend!) a blow job before they went their separate ways for the day. In public, no less! It wasn't even the weekend, by the Astrals. Had he taught his prince nothing, all these long years? All Ignis needed was some sort of assurance that his attempts at guiding Noctis were getting through to him, but it seemed all his teachings had landed on deaf ears. _Hormones,_ Ignis bitterly mused, passing over the threshold into the training room.

Gladio glanced up at the sound of footsteps and smiled briefly at Ignis. As usual, Gladio was clothed in only a pair of sweats and a loosely fitting tank top that did nothing to hide all the muscle he had spent years growing. Ignis took a very brief moment to enjoy the view before he shrugged out of his overcoat and hung it on the hook beside the door. His own outfit was casual, a pair of grey  jogging pants and black t-shirt that stretched across his shoulders. He distractedly made his way towards the centre of the room, almost missing the pair of daggers Gladio tossed to him. He caught them at the last moment, by the blade, and was relieved to see the blade guards had been left on. Gladio let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay Specs, spill." He dropped his own broadsword and took three large steps, enveloping Ignis in his muscular arms. Ignis resisted initially, but eventually he dropped the daggers to the floor with a clatter and leaned his forehead against Gladio's broad shoulder.

"That stupid, _stupid_ boy!" Ignis  snapped, body tense in his best friend's embrace. "It's not as though I ask for a lot, Gladiolus. Truly, I don't. Discretion is all that I have ever requested from Noctis."

His thoughts were still trucking along faster than even his prodigious mind could hope to keep up with. All he could focus on was the scene he had chanced upon back at the school. In his mind, Ignis kept seeing the cheeky grin and wink that damn Prompto had tossed his way so casually as he sauntered past Ignis in the doorway. Did that foolish boy have no inkling of the damage that could have been done to Noctis' image if _literally anyone else_ had walked in on them? Of course not! Stupid, horny teenagers thinking with their-

"Igs, I have no idea what you're talking about. Use your words, you know I can't read your mind," Gladio's voice finally broke through Ignis' internal ranting and the bespectacled man's mind finally slowed down enough for him to gather his thoughts to form a coherent sentence.

"Noctis, Gladiolus. I walked in on our crown prince giving that Argentum boy a, a _blow job_ in the middle of their biology classroom!" Ignis' tone was scandalized and he couldn't stop the slight pinking that dusted across his cheeks once he finally voiced aloud what he had seen.

"What?" Gladio was taken aback.

"You heard me correctly, Gladiolus. Do not make me repeat myself, I could hardly say it the first time," his tone was woeful, as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

Gladio let out a low whistle, teeth showing as he flashed a toothy grin and let out a loud laugh, "Atta boy, Noct! Who knew our Prince had it in him, hey?"

" _Atta boy_?!" Ignis sputtered, pushing out of Gladio's embrace to stare dumbstruck at his partner.

"Well yeah Igs, our boy's finally getting some! Well, I suppose _his_ boy's getting some, but if Prompto's any sort of gentleman he-"

Ignis clapped a hand over Gladio's mouth before he could spew any more atrocities from between his lips.

"Any sort of gentleman? Truly? Would a gentleman allow his boyfriend, the _crown prince of Lucis,_ to-" Ignis shook his head rapidly as if to dislodge the image from his mind. "No, no. I simply cannot allow it. They need a speaking to. We simply musn't condone this behaviour."

Gladio stuck his tongue out, wiggled it around in the palm of Ignis' hand until he let a disgusted sound and pulled his hand away, wiping the spit off on the front of Gladio's tank, leaving wet smear on the fabric. "Oh chill out, Iggy. Let the kid live a little. It's not like he was the naked one!"

"I would almost prefer if that had been the case!" Ignis snapped, pacing restlessly across the training hall. Gladio followed the stressed man's path with his eyes for several minutes before he intercepted on his return trip across the room. He grasped Ignis by his shoulders and shook them gently.

"Ignis! He's a seventeen year old kid. If the worst he does is get his boyfriend off in an empty school classroom, after hours, you haven't done so badly for yourself." Ignis blinked up at Gladio, opened his mouth to speak but the taller man continued on, "Now, I know you're still pissed about it, but I'm going to need you to tell me, from the start, just what you saw in that classroom."

"What?!"

"Ignis, how else am I supposed to tease the kid if you don't give me any ammunition?" His tone was pleading. Ignis took one look up at Gladio's big brown eyes and caved.

"You are lucky I love you, you giant brute," he responded, relaxing once again into Gladio's arms.

"Same to you, now spill the beans. I have a prince to prank!"

Ignis spilled the beans, and if he felt immensely better afterwards, well that was between him and Gladio.


End file.
